Suprise
by sleep-well-darling
Summary: Hi guys! Welcome to my collection of oneshots of Beerus/Reader. Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any requests please let me know. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. x


Beerus/OC Oneshot: Surprise

You've been living with Beerus and Whis for over a year now. You first came to live with them after they came to Earth for the first time and Beerus fought Goku. Beerus had wanted you to come with them as he thought you were interesting but Whis said it was because you're "special". You accepted to keep him and not get him upset, if he got pissed over not getting a pudding cup then you were definitely not going to risk it happening again by rejecting his offer, so you agreed.

Beerus and Whis were not as bad as you first thought. Whis is very kind and nice to be around and even though Beerus is hotheaded, he can be very sweet to you but Whis says he's never shown this kind of affection to anyone other than you. You try to get more information out from Whis from what he means but eventually after a couple of months of staying with Beerus, you finally get that the God of Destruction has feelings for you.

There was one day where Beerus shared his food with you, which shocked both you and Whis. You knew that Beerus can be selfish and hog a lot of food to himself or never share with anyone but on that day he asked if you wanted to share some chocolate cake with him. You accepted, not wanting to let that offer pass because it was rare for him to do that.

When days and weeks passed, you two got closer and closer which led to a relationship. It was new to you seeing as you never had a relationship, well you did one time but they used you to get to your friend and you were embarrassingly a virgin. You told this to Beerus and he actually promised to take things slow. The night he took your virginity, he asked to marry you and gleefully accepted his proposal.

It was a long year and probably the best one you ever had, which now leads you to this moment. You were sitting on your bed, staring at your hands that were in your lap. You had this feeling for a couple of days, you had brushed of thinking that it was just your monthly's because you had sometimes got sick just a couple of days before you got them, but when you counted back to when you should of got them, you were at least two weeks late. It scared you because you knew what the reason why you are late.

You and Beerus were always safe when you had sexual intercourse but a few weeks back you had a bit too much at one of Bulma's parties and threw yourself at Beerus once you got home, he obviously got caught in the moment as well. You sighed as walked into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. You asked Bulma if she could get you one, she asked a thousand questions before she eventually got it and gave it to you at another one of her gatherings.

You saw the two lines, indicating that you were indeed pregnant. You weren't sure how Beerus would take this news because you two have never even brought up anything about kids. Sure, you always wanted to have a kid but the only thing that worries you is Beerus. You wish you could tell him now but at the moment because he was out doing his job so he won't be back for a few more hours.

For the next few hours, you tried to take your mind off of how you were going to tell Beerus so you decided you make some meals for Beerus and Whis for when they get back. The time went very quickly and they both came home sooner than you expected. "You in here, (y/n)?" You heard Beerus call out from just outside the room.

"I'm in the kitchen." You called back. Your heart started to beat faster, you couldn't believe how nervous you were about telling him. You heard his footsteps approach.

"Hm, it smells delicious in here, what are you making?" He was suddenly behind you, looking over your shoulder and watching you cook. "It's a surprise. I don't think you've ever had this before." You replied as you added some vegetables to the cooked chicken. Beerus suddenly wrapped his arms around your stomach and you froze. He noticed your strange behavior.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned. You looked over your shoulder to see him staring at you. You could see the concern in his eyes, you sighed "I'll tell after you've had something to eat." You felt him move away "Fine, but when I finish eating, you must tell me what's wrong." You watched him sit down, he crossed his right leg over his left. You smiled and put some plates in front of him "Dig in, I'll go get Whis."

It was a pretty quiet dinner, surprisingly quiet. Beerus didn't say a word, even when Whis was trying to make conversation but Beerus didn't reply once. Concern was written all over his face, was he really that worried about you? He usually would talk non-stop during this time. You suddenly stood up, your chair screeching back, breaking the silence. Beerus and Whis stared at you "Is something wrong, Lady (y/n)?" Whis asked.

You clenched your hands "Well… while you two were gone I uh… took a test…" You gulped nervously, averting your eyes from both of them, especially Beerus. You heard Beerus speak "What kind of test?" You looked up and stared him, you were silent for a moment. "To see… if I'm… pregnant…" I said quietly. Their eyes widened and Beerus quickly stood up, walked over to you and put his hands on your shoulders "And are you?" He whispered. You couldn't believe the look in his eyes, he looks so happy that it makes your chest hurt and a flutter feeling deep in your stomach. You slowly nod, tears beginning to form. A big happy grin formed on his face and hugged you, wrapping his arms around your middle and lifting you from the ground.

You heard Whis clapping in the background "Congratulations!" He said excitedly. Beerus spun you around, he was laughing excitedly, and he finally set you down putting his hands at your waist. "How far along?" He asked, you still couldn't believe how happy he is "About five weeks" You responded as Beerus slid his hands from your waist to your stomach. "How exciting, I can't wait for a little Beerus to be around" Whis seemed to be more excited than both you and Beerus, he was already whispering to himself to what the baby should wear and where they will sleep.

You laugh and look back at Beerus who was staring at you with a soft smile on his face, you blush and look down to his hand on your stomach "I can't wait to see you bare feet, waddling and our child growing in your stomach".


End file.
